SCHOOL EXAM!
by Himesa RiKa
Summary: hanya kumpulan one shoot pemikiran nista dari Rika yang lagi nunggu waktu ujian selesai / RANDOM CHARA / hari kelima: IPS! / AUTHORFIC / HUMOR GAGAL / bad summary! / EXAM project (5/5) / COMPLETE PROJECT / RnR Please! XD
1. Bahasa Indonesia

**Khu khu…~~**

**Hanya sekumpulan lamunan nista author pas nunggu jam ujian selesai, satu hari 2 pelajaran, tapi ini sehari satu pelajaran aja yaa~**

**INI AUTHORFIC [Rika masuk jadi OCnya]!**

**Kalo gasuka, GA USAH BACA. Tp, semoga pada suka ya~~ hehe ;p**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, bukan punya saya. Tapi yang lain dari anak2 kurobasnya punya Rika._.v**

**Warn:,Abal, capruk, absurd, rada typo, mungkin rada OOC, sedikit gak nyambung, HUMOR GAGAL, Sho-ai._.v**

**.**

**Met baca minna~~ B)**

* * *

Bangunan itu biasanya penuh, biasanya juga, dari luar bangunan itu bisa terdengar banyak suara anak-anak yang ribut sana sini. Tapi pagi ini rasanya aneh…

Sepi.

.

.

.

"Haah…,"

Entah sudah ke berapa kali Rika menghela nafasnya, sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, tangannya di luruskan ke depan seperti mau menggapai sesuatu di depan mejanya. Putus asa.

Di mejanya ada dua jenis kertas yang di tumpuk, yang satu kertas yang ada banyak bentuk lingkaran-lingkaran kecil. Beberapa di antaranya sudah di hitamkan. Kertas yang satu lagi, kertas berwarna abu yang menghap ke bawah bernama…

Kertas soal…

2 kertas naas yang sudah tergeletak mendingin(?) tidak di sentuh sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Boseeen…"

Hari ini hari pertama ujian. Rika. Siswi kelas 3 yang lagi bosen setengah mati.

.

.

.

* * *

**SCHOOL EXAM?!**

**.**

**.**

**(1/5)**

**Pair: [Kagami x Kuroko] slight![Midorima x Takao]**

**.**

**Mata Pelajaran:**

**Bahasa Indonesia**

**Tanggal Ujian:**

**Selasa, 1 April 20XX**

**Based From:**

Perhatikan kutipan teks iklan berikut!

Klinik Herbal Green

1. Tanpa operasi

2. Ditangani konsultan ahli yang sangat berpengalaman

3. Dapat dengan cepat meminimalisasikan rasa sakit

4. Membantu mengendalikan fungsi organ tubuh yang sudah rusak

5. Hubungi 021-12300XXX

Kalimat fakta pada iklan tersebut ditandai dengan nomor…

A. 1 dan 3

B. 2 dan 4

C. 3 dan 5

D. 1 dan 5

* * *

.

.

.

'huee, soalnya udah di kerjain semua, waktunya masih satu setengah sam lagi!, 90 menit!, lama banget!'

Rika teriak-teriak dalem hati.

Hari ini ujian bahasa Indonesia, semuanya ada 50 soal, waktu yang di kasihnya 2 jam. Ternyata, soal-soal ujiannya itu di ambil dari latihan-latihan soal yang udah pernah di kasih sebelumnya. Jadi jawabannya (bisa di bilang) udah hapal semua.

Alhasil, semua soalnya udah kejawab semua. Padahal baru ngerjain sekitar setengah jam.

Rika absen sebelas. Kebetulan, absen sebelas duduknya di meja paling depan. Kebetulan juga, duduknya harus sendiri-sendiri.

Jadi, kesimpulannya, Rika harus bengong nungguin satu setengah jam sendiri di kursi gitu?!

"haah…"

Satu lagi helaan nafas keluar.

Rika menengok ke arah kanan kirinya, mencari orang yang bisa di ajak ngobrol. Ternyata…

Yang di sebelah kanan lagi berusaha buat tidur. Rika gak tega manggil…, jadi Rika nengok ke sebelah kiri.

Yang di sebelah kiri ternyata juga sama, lagi berusaha tidur juga.

"haah…" *hela nafas lagi*

"kalian kalau sudah selesai tidur aja…!"

Kata guru yang pengawasnya. Rika nge'glare gurunya dengan tatapan _kagak-bisa-tidur-pak!-grrr…(?)_

Putus asa buat manggil yang ada disebelah kanan sama kiri, Rika nengok ke arah sebelah kanan belakang. Di sana ada harapan Rika satu-satunya(?) yang bisa di ajak ngobrol jarak jauh.

'Misaaaaa!'

Rika manggil-manggil dalem hati… emang gak akan kedengeran sih, tapi siapa tau tiba-tiba bisa telepati gitu~

Dan ternyata…, harapan terakhir juga hilang…, Misa tidurnya pules banget!

*geez*

'Siapapun, bantu Rika keluar dari kebosanan inii! OAO"'

Cih, percuma, nangis histeris teriak-teriak dalem hati sampe kapan juga gak akan kedengeran…

"kalian periksa lagi jawabannya…"

Suara dari si guru pengawas muncul lagi(?)

Dengan malas-malasan, Rika mengambil kertas soalnya yang udah di kacangin cukup lama dan membukanya.

Tiba-tiba, tatapannya berubah, dari tatapan 'bosan' ke tatapan 'nista' matanya tertuju ke salah satu soal…, dan pikiran nistanya pun bangkit(?)…

* * *

.

.

.

_Di tengah-tengah sebuah hutan yang gelap, ternyata terdapat sebuah bangunan tua (baca: gubuk bobrok), di depan pintu dari bangunan tersebut terdapat sebuah papan bertuliskan:_

**Klinik Herbal Green**

**MBAH SHINTAROU**

(BUKA: 07:00 – 17:00, HARI MINGGU TUTUP)

/p.s bu-bukan berarti hari minggu kami tidak menerima pasien-nodayo!/

_Kata orang-orang di sekitar hutan tersebut, si 'mbah ini bisa meminimalisasikan rasa sakit apapun tanpa operasi, katanya juga, dia bisa membenarkan(?) fungsi organ tubuh yang rusak._

_Si'mbah ini udah bisa nyembuhin banyak orang di sekitar hutan tersebut._

_Dan ternyata, tanpa di ketahui siapapun, si'mbah ini sudah pasang iklan di Koran._

_Sampai, pada suatu pagi, ada seseorang yang menelfon ke nomor yang tertera di iklan Koran tersebut._

"_Halo?, ano, apa benar ini kliniknya Mbah Shintarou?"_

"_iya betul!, kamu mau cari Shin –chan?"_

_Si penelfon dijawab dengan ceria oleh bang Takao, yang ternyata adalah asisten pribadinya mbah Shintarou._

"_ya…, ano, begini, pasangan saya…-"_

_Belum selesai, ucapan si penelfon di potong_

"_ah, nanti siang kamu langsung datang saja ke sini alamatnya di…."_

_._

_._

_Siangnya,si penelfon datang ke alamat yang di kasih sama bang Takao bersama pasangannya yang mau ia mengetuk pintu kediaman si 'mbah._

"_permisi…"_

_Pintu terbuka –yang membukanya seorang berambut raven yang memakai celemek berenda dan membawa sendok sup._

"_ya..?"_

_Takao terdiam sebentar sambil memerhatikan siapa yang menjadi tamunya._

_Ternyata, itu ada seorang laki-laki besar berambut merah. Dan dia memiliki alis yang bercabang. Itu aneh…, tapi ternyata, yang lebih menarik perhatian Takao itu bukan alisnya. Melainkan apa yang ada di punggung si rambut merah._

_Di punggungnya ada seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut biru muda dan bertampang sangat datar. Aneh…_

_Orang-orang yang aneh… (?)_

_Di saat Takao memperhatikan dua tamunya, si tamunya juga ternyata sedang nge batin tentang penampilan Takao._

'_o-orang ini kenapa..?, apa dia lagi masak?, tapi gayanya gak usah gitu juga kali…' *dia ilfil*_

_Tiba-tiba Takao sadar dari pengamatannya_

"_ah, kamu pasti orang yang tadi pagi telfon kan?, itu yang kamu gendong itu pasti pasangan kamu ya?, yang mau berobat…, ayo masuk…"_

_Takao mempersilahkan sI rambut merah dan rambut biru untuk masuk, lalu berteriak ke arah dalam_

"_oii, Shin –chan!, ada pasien!"_

_Dua orang itu di tuntun untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan._

_Dan ternyata ruangan itu isinya sangat absurd banget…,ruangan itu bernuansa merah muda di tengah ruangan itu ada seseorang berkacamata dengan rambut hijau lumut dan di sampingnya ternyata terdapat kandang besar yang berisi seekor monyet._

_*si rambut merah sweatdrop*_

"_silahkan duduk –nodayo…"_

_Si rambut hijau mempersilahkan kedua tamunya duduk di kursi yang ada di depannya._

_Rambut merah menurunkan pasanganya di salah satu kursi dan kemudian ia duduk di kursi yang satunya._

"_pertama-tama, perkenalkan nama kalian…"_

_Kata si 'mbah dengan suara yang serius (?)_

"_Kuroko Tetsuya desu…"_

_-Kata di rambut biru muda_

"_Ka-Kagami Taiga desu…"_

_-kata si rambut merah_

_Kagami dan Kuroko menatap heran ke arah si monyet… kemudian sweatdrop_

_Shintarou yang melihatnya tiba-tiba berkata "dia lucky item ku, biarkansaja dia berada di situ…"_

_Kedua tamunya pun mengangguk._

_Takao yang dari tadi diam –dan ternyata juga ada di ruangan itu tiba-tiba tertawa_

"_ahahahahh, biarkan saja dia., Shin –chan memang sedikit aneh, dia suka membawa lucky item… ahahahahh.., tapi sebenarnya dia suka menolong orang kok~"_

"_di-diam kau Takao!, kamu balik lagi ke dapur –nodayo!, nanti masakannya gosong –nanodayo!"_

"_ha'I ha'i~~"_

_Takao pun pergi meninggalkan makhluk hijau, merah, dan biru…_

"_ekhem(?).., jadi.., apa keluhanya?"_

_Kagami menyadarkan dirinya (?), lalu mejawab_

"_begini, dua minggu yang lalu ehm…- kita… em..-"_

_Kagami diam, mukanya tiba-tiba jadi merah –dan muka Kuroko pun tiba-tiba ikutan memerah_

_Bukan mbah Shintarou kalau ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dua muka yang memerah itu._

"_sudahlah, lanjutkan, aku mengerti maksud kalian..-nodayo"_

"_be-begitu…, lalu tiba-tiba sekarang Kuroko jadi banyak maunya, padahal biasanya dia tidak banyak maunya dan selalu diam…, seperti contohnya tadi dia ke sini minta maunya di gendong…, kira-kira dia kenapa?"_

_Mbah Shin diam sebentar dengan muka serius sambil manggut-manggut gak jelas…_

"_kau…" *sambil nunjuk Kuroko*_

"_apa zodiakmu..?"_

"_aquarius…"_

_Si 'mbah menganguk dan memanggil_

"_TAKAO!, TOLONG AMBILKAN LUCKY ITEM UNTUK AQUARIUS!"_

_Kagami dan Kuroko kaget dan menutup telinga kaget dengan teriakannya si 'mbah. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara orang datang_

"_ini Shin –chan…~"_

_Takao memberikan sebuah kotak ke mbah Shin, kemudian si 'mbah mengeluarkan isinya dan menyodorkannya ke Kuroko_

"_Kuroko, ini lucky itemmu hari ini. Coba kau pergi ke toilet di sebelah sana dan kau pakai ini di situ…"_

_Kuroko mengambil apa yang di sodorkan oleh mbah Shin lalu beranjak dari kursinya_

"_ha'i…"_

"_oh ya, hari ini aqurius berada diposisi ke tiga.., semoga kau beruntung"_

_Kuroko dan Kagami hanya diam mendengar kalimat terakhir dari si 'mbah karena tidak mengerti maksudnya._

_._

_Beberapa menit kemudian_

_._

_Kuroko kembali dari toilet dan kembali duduk di kursi_

"_bagaimana..?"_

_Tanya mbah Shin, Kuroko dengan muka yang memerah menunduk dan menjawab_

"_a-aku hamil…"_

"_selamat…"_

_Kata si 'mbah. Lalu kemudian menatap Kagami dan berkata_

"_selamat, kau akan menjadi ayah…"_

_Kagami bengong…_

"_hah?, apa?, maaf, bisa tolong di ulangi?"_

_Shintarou menghela nafasnya dan mengulangi perkataannya_

"_kau – akan – menjadi – seorang – ayah…"_

_Kagami mikir…_

"_APAAAAA?!"_

_._

_._

_April mop…_

_Eh?_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"yang sudah selesai, soalnya di operkan ke depan"

.

.

"Rik…, oy, Rika!"

Rika yang lagi nyengir-nyengir ketawa-ketawa gak jelas sendiri tiba-tiba sadar gara-gara temen di belakannya mukul-mukul punggungnya pake kertas-kertas soal

"hah? Iya apa?"

Kata Rika sambil menengok ke belakang *mukanya muka 'baru sadar'(?)*

"nih kertas soalnya…"

Lalu Rika mengambil soalnya yang di sodorkan temannya itu. Setelah menaruhnya di depan, Rika balik lagi ke kursi lalu duduk menghadap ke temennya yang di belakannya.

"kamu tuh kenapa?, dari tadi ketawa-ketawa gak jelas sendiri…"

"eh?, enggak kok, gak pa-pa… ehehehehh…"

.

.

**OMAKE**

Rika sekarang sudah pulang sekolah, dan sekarang lagi nungguin makanan yang dia pesan. Sambil nunggu, tiba-tiba terlintas beberapa kalimat di kepala Rika lanjutan dari lamunannya di kelas

.

_Kagami dan Kuroko sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya ada Takao dan mbah Shin yang sedang duduk berdua di meja makan sambil menikmati sup buatan bang Takao. Tiba-tiba Takao membuka mulutnya dan berkata…_

"_ne, Shin –chan…"_

"_hm..?"_

"_kira-kira kapan aku hamil..?"_

.

.

.

**TBC or Fin~(?)**

**.**

**.**

**Khu khu…~~**

**APA INIIII?!, GAK JELAS BANGET!**

**Maapin Rika bikin yang kagak jelas begini… /terjundariatap**

**Rika lagi US tapi malah ngetik begini… -_- *biasalah, fic pelampiasan (?)*  
**

**Ini sebenernya ujian kemaren, ujian yang hari ini Rika post besok dan seterusnya~~ ini yang pertama dari lima hari yaa~, di usahain Rika bakal update tiap hari XD**

**Daan, Rika lagi males banyak bacot jadi segini aja deh (?)**

**Btw, kalau lanjut, besok pelajaran PKN**

**.**

**Satu lagi, di reviewnya jawab soalnya ya~~ a? b? c? d? hoho~~ XD /just for fun!/**

**.**

**Follow? Fav? Pm? REVIEW? Di terima dengan senang hati ;)**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please ;)**


	2. PKN

**Khu khu…~~**

**Hanya sekumpulan lamunan nista author pas nunggu jam ujian selesai, satu hari 2 pelajaran, tapi ini sehari satu pelajaran aja yaa~**

**INI AUTHORFIC [Rika masuk jadi OCnya]!**

**Kalo gasuka, GA USAH BACA. Tp, semoga pada suka ya~~ hehe ;p**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, bukan punya saya. Tapi yang lain dari anak2 kurobasnya punya Rika._.v**

**Warn:,Abal, capruk, absurd, rada typo, mungkin rada OOC, sedikit gak nyambung, HUMOR GAGAL._.v**

**.**

**Met baca minna~~ B)**

* * *

Sekarang hari ke duanya, dan lagi-lagi Rika sudah selesai mengerjakan ujiannya sebelum waktunya habis

* * *

**SHOOL EXAM?!**

**.**

**.**

**(2/5)**

**NO PAIR**

**.**

**Mata Pelajaran:**

**PKN**

**Tanggal Ujian:**

**Rabu, 2 April 20XX**

**Based From:**

Ancaman nonmiliter dalam negeri yang dapat mengancam keutuhan Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia salah satunya adalah…

A. Militer dan nonmiliter

B. Kebodohan dan kemiskinan

C. Penyerangan fisik dari Negara lain

D. Masuknya pengaruh asing

* * *

.

.

.

Ujian hari ini PKN, minggu kemarin kita semua sudah di kasih soal kisi-kisinya. Dan ternyata isi ujiannya sama kayak yang ada di kisi-kisi. Bedanya, soal-soalnya sedikit di acak.

Untuk nomor absen ganjil, dapet ujian paket A dan yang genap paket B.

Sebelum ujian, Rika udah baca kisi-kisinya berkali-kali, jadinya hafal jawabannya. Begitu liat soalnya sekilas, udah tau jawabannya yang mana. Jadi soalnya gak di baca sampe selesai.

"haah"

Rika menghela nafasnya sambil merapihkan mejanya. Kertas soal di tumpuk di atas kertas jawaban, di taruh di atas papan dada –lalu di kesampingkan.

Membereskan alat tulisnya, memasukkan pensil dan penghapus ke dalam tempat pensil lalu tempat pensilnya di taruh di dekat papan dadanya.

"selesai juga…"

Rika berbisik –ngomong ke diri sendiri.

Diam sebentar, lalu menoleh ke arah kanan dan kirinya. Aneh…, tumben yang lainnya belum selesai. Padahal biasanya Rika selesainya lebih lama dari pada teman-teman yang di sebelahnya.

'kan isinya sama kayak yang di kis-kisi…, tumben ngerjainnya lama…'

Rika ngebatin… 'y-ya itu bukan masalahku sih…, aku cuma heran…' *tsun kambuh* /halah/

Dan sekarang Rika bingung mau napain

Mikir bentar.

"hem…" Rika celingak-celinguk gak jelas di kursinya.

Tiba-tiba ada suara dari temannya yang duduk di belakannya

"hoi!, kamu kenapa?, nengok-nengok gak jelas gitu…"

"eh?, haha, gak pa-pa…" jawab Rika sambil ber 'tehee ria (?)

Kemudian pandangan Rika tertuju ke arah kertas soalnya dan sebuah ide muncul…

'ngenistain 'mereka' lagi ah~ ato engga sekalian cari ide buat nerusin fic yang lain~'

Rika menggerakkan tangannya dan mengambil lembaran-lembaran soal di ujung meja. Dibuka-buka –diliat-liat sekilas sampai menemukan sesuatu,dan mulai ketawa-ketawa sendiri(?)

* * *

.

.

.

_Di sebuah lapangan di tengah kota kecil itu banyak terkumpul warga-warga yang sedang serius memerhatikan sesuatu._

'_Heiii!, Lepaskan akuuu!'_

_Tetapi orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya diam saja sambil meneguk ludah mereka masing-masing(?), masih serius memperhatikan._

_Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun._

'_LEPASKAAAAN!'_

_Suara itu terdengar begitu miris(?) –berasal dari tengahlapangan tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya berasal dari sebuah makhluk remang(?) yang di ikat oleh tali tambang -menggantung di atas sebuah panci besar._

_Panci itu berisi ber liter-liter air yang medidih._

_Di sekeliling panci itu ada beberapa tentara Negara bersenjata. Di salah satu sudut(?) –tempat yang bisa melihat 'pemandangan' dengan jelas, terdapat sebuah kursi mewah yang diduduki oleh seseorang bersurai merah yang memakai mahkota sampingnya ada sebuah kursi lagi yang sejenis dengan miliknya tetapi sedikit lebih kecil. Kursi itu di duduki oleh seseorang bersurai biru muda._

_Di antara semua tentara yang mengelilingi panci itu, terdapat beberapa orang yang terlihat memilki senjata yang lebih hebat(?) yaitu tentara yang bersurai kuning, hijau, dan ungu –hanya mereka yang sudah siap menembakkan senjatanya ke arah'makhluk' yang meng'gantung-gantung itu(?)_

_Dari gossip-gossip yang tersebar di antara para warga, 'makhluk' itu bernama Ahomine Daiki. Dia adalah orang terkenal paling remang dan paling aho di sekitar situ._

_Kemarin katanya ada seorang warga yang melihat rumahnya di grebek oleh tentara kerajaan –lalu si Ahominenya di 'tangkap' oleh para tentara._

_Ternyata, yang terjadi besoknya adalah ia sudah di gatung di atas panci mendidih._

"_Diam kau Aho –cchi!"_

"_Kau itu berisik sekali –nodayo!"_

"_Aho –chin, bisakah kau sedikit tenang?"_

_Teriak tiga tentara ber warna-warni itu secara bergantian_

"_BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG?!, AKU DI GANTUNG DI ATAS SEBUAH PANCI BERISI AIR MENDIDIH!"_

"_DAN…, BISA JELASKAN, KENAPA AKU DI GANTUNG BEGINI HAH?!"_

_*hening…*_

_Tidak ada yang menjawab… sampai sang raja pun angkat bicara._

"_diam AHO."_

_Dua kata itu membuat bulu kuduk semua orang yang ada di sekitar situ merinding disko(?)_

_Satu tarikan nafas, dan melanjutkan bicara._

"_Kau itu adalah ancaman bagi Negara ini. Dan, ancaman itu harus di musnahkan!"_

_*hening lagi*_

"_APA MAKSUDMU?!, AKU TIDAK MENGERTI!"_

_Jerit naas(?) makhluk remang si gantungan itu sambil memberontak. Sehingga terlihat seperti 'ayunan' yang menggantung-gantung tidak tenang di udara(?) /apasih/_

_Sekarang yang menjawab adalah sang 'raja' yang bersurai biru (baca:ratu) –ia menjawabnya dengan sangat datar(?)_

"_karena kau itu 'AHO' dan 'AHO' itu artinya 'BODOH'. Dan sesuatu yang 'BODOH' itu adalah ancaman untuk Negara ini…"_

…_.._

…

"_TAPI KENAPA AKU HARUS DI GANTUNG KAYAK GINIII ?!"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"ah, kalian cek lagi jawabannya, kemarin ada yang salah, dia terbalik nulis kode soal. Harusnya di tulis 001 tapi dia tulis 002"

Rika sedikit terbangun gara-gara kalimat itu.

Langsung Rika mengambil lembar jawabannya dan mengecek bagian kode soal.

'001…'

Sudah benar…, -lalu kertas itu di simpan lagi di ujung meja.

'tunggu…, _terbalik..?_'

* * *

.

.

.

"_hei…, teriakkanmu membuat kupingku sakit…" *kata raja*_

"_BIAR SAJA!" *lawan Ahomine*_

"_satu kalimat lagi, ka-"_

"_APA?!, SATU KALIMAT LAGI APA?!" *Aho motong perkataan si raja, terus makin ngelawan*_

"_gantung dia terbalik…"_

"_SIAP!" *jawab para tentara serempak*_

_Hah?_

"_APAAAAAA?!"_

_._

_*beberapa lama kemudian*_

_._

"_LEPAS!, LEPAS!, LEPAAAAAAAS"_

_Teriak si tahanan makin menggila. Sekarang posisi gantungnya, kepalanya bawah, kakinya di atas. Badannya dan tanganya di iket pakai tali. Dan api pancinya ditambah (?)_

_Suasana memanas pemirsah…_

_Sang raja sekarang hanya meng'glare tajam –udah capek ngomong ke makhluk remang… /mungkin_

"_ARGH, LAMA-LAMA, AKU BISA MAKIN HITAM KAU TAHU?!" *perhatian sama kulit ternyata dia…*_

"_itu salahmu sendiri…"_

"_APA SALAHKU?!"_

"_banyak…, tidak terhitung…"_

"_ARGH! LEPASKAN SAJA AKU!"_

_*hening lagi*_

"_baiklah jika itu mau mu…, potong talinya!"_

_Perintahnya pada tentara yang bertugas di dekat tali penyangga_

"_SIAP!"_

_*cres*_

_Tali di potong, dan si tahanan bernama Ahomine Daiki itu pun jatuh ke dalam panci mendidih dengan hitamnya (?)_

_*plung!*_

"_YA GAK GINI JUGA KELES!"_

_._

_Itu adalah kata-kata terkhirnya sebelum masak menjadi sup…_

* * *

_._

_._

Rika ketawa nista di tempat…(?), sama seperti kemarin

Tapi sekarang, lamunan nistanya udah selesai, waktunya belum selesai…

"st, Rika!"

Rika pun menengok ke belakang –yang di belakang manggil

"apa?"

"liat soalnya dong…"

"nih"

Kata Rika sambil menyodorkan soalnya"

…

"soalnya beda ya..?, yang nomer satu aja udah beda…"

Eh?

"hah?, yang mana?, sama kok…"

Kata Rika sambil ngambil lagi soalnya, lalu membandingkan soalnya sama soal yang paket satu lagi.

"nih…, yang ini sama kayak yang di kisi-kisi… ini _de facto_ yang kamu _de jure_…"

Kata temen Rika sambil nunjuk-nunjuk soalnya.

Mikir bentar…

EEEH?!

"hah?!, oia bener!, jir, mampus gue…"

Rika langsung buru-buru meriksa lagi jawabannya…

Tiba-tiba dapet ide, langsung nengok ke arah kanan belakang, kebetulan Misa paketnya sama kayak Rika.

"stt, Misa!, oi, Misa!"

Misa ngeliat ke arah Rika "apaan..?"

"kamu nomer satu jawabannya apa?"

Misa ngeliat ke lembar jawabannya bentar terus ke arah Rika lagi, terus bikin huruf C pake tangannya.

"soalnya beda sama yang di kisi-kisi!" *di kisi-kisi jawabannya C*

Terus Misa langsung buru-buru liat lagi ke kertas soalnya, dan tiba-tiba langsung masang muka _'EEH?!-kenapa-soalnya-beda?!'_

Rika kembali membalikkan kepalanya

"haah," 'gak bisa dapet jawaban dari Misa…-_-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or Fin~(?)**

**.**

**.**

**Khu khu…~~**

**Sesuai janji(?) Rika post yang ujian hari kedua hari ini XD**

**Hadeh, makin gaje aja ini lamunan Rika -_-, dan Rika beneran syok pas tau ternyata soalnya beda sama yang di kisi-kisi -_-, contohnya, tadinya gak ada kata 'kecuali', disoal Rika jadi ada 'kecuali' -_-**

**Daan yang Bahasa Indo kemarin itu yang bener jawabannya D~ sapa yang bener..? XD**

**Makasih yaa~ yang udah nge fav, follow, sama review, Rika menggila(?) /terjundaripesawat/ salahnak/ XD**

**Besok pelajaran Seni Budaya ya~~**

**.**

**Hayoo, yang PKN ini jawabannya apa? Jawab di review! /just for fun!/**

**.**

**Follow? Fav? Pm? REVIEW? Di terima dengan senang hati ;)**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please ;)**


	3. Seni Budaya

**Khu khu…~~**

**Hanya sekumpulan lamunan nista author pas nunggu jam ujian selesai, satu hari 2 pelajaran, tapi ini sehari satu pelajaran aja yaa~**

**INI AUTHORFIC [Rika masuk jadi OCnya]!**

**Kalo gasuka, GA USAH BACA. Tp, semoga pada suka ya~~ hehe ;p**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, bukan punya saya. Tapi yang lain dari anak2 kurobasnya punya Rika._.v**

**Warn:,Abal, capruk, absurd, rada typo, mungkin rada OOC, sedikit gak nyambung, HUMOR GAGAL._.v**

**.**

**Met baca minna~~ B)**

* * *

Daan, ternyata soal seninya bisa di bilang lebih gampang dari pada yang lainnya…

"haah…"

* * *

**SCHOOL EXAM?!**

**.**

**.**

**(3/5)**

**YOSEN GROUP**

**.**

**Mata Pelajaran:**

**Seni Budaya**

**Tanggal Ujian:**

**Rabu, 3 April 20XX**

**Based From:**

Manfaat pameran seperti di bawah ini adalah…, kecuali

A. Para siswa mendapatkan motivasi untuk berkarya lebih baik

B. Para siswa agar terkenal

C. Para siswa dapat meningkatkan apresiasi

D. Para siswa balajar bekerja secara gotong royong

* * *

.

.

.

'Demi apa, ini ujian udah selesai lagi ngerjainnya…'

Rika menatap '-_-' ke arah soal ujiannya. Gak tau kenapa.

Dikirain soal seni itu ada lima puluh soal kayak ujian-ujian yang lainnya. Yang empat puluh soal itu biasanya cuman matematika sama ipa. Tapi, gak tau kenapa, ternyata soal seninya ada empat puluh. Jadi selesainya bisa cepet (banget).

Rika ngambil soal ujiannya, diliat…

Ah, ada beberapa soal yang bisa di nistain nih…, tapi kok ngantuk ya..?

Aneh, biasanya, kalau ujiannya udah selesai Rika tenang-tenang aja, nengok kanan kiri cari yang bisa di ajak ngobrol. Ato engga nengok-nengok ke belakang –ngobrol sama yang di belakang. Tapi gak tau kenapa –mungkin gara-gara udaranya panas(?), Rika jadi ngantuk.

Rika menaruh lagi soalnya di ujung mejanya. Mengurungkan niat buat nistain 'anak-anak'.

Melipat tangannya di meja, ngebungkukkin badannya terus coba-coba buat tidur(?). oh iya, lupa, lepas kacamata dulu…

Coba di merem-meremin (?). terus tanpa sadar tiba-tiba jadi sepi…

* * *

.

.

.

"_oi!, itu meja itu tolong di geser ke sana!"_

_Seorang laki-laki sipit –Wei Liu menunjuk ke sebuah meja yang berada di dekat Himuro._

"_ok!" kemudian Himuro menggeser mejanya ke arah yang di tunjuk Wei Liu tadi._

"_Muro –chin~~" suara itu berasal dari titan maiubo(?) berambut ungu yang sedang membawa peralatan untuk menghias kelas._

"_ah, Atsushi…, tumben kemana makan-makananmu?" Himuro heran 'anak-anaknya' si ungu yang biasanya selalu di pelukin itu pada kemana(?)_

"_tadi nggak tau ketinggalan di mana…, lupa" *alasan macam apa itu-_-*_

_Ia menaruh peralatan yang dia bawa, lalu mulai mendekorasi._

_Sekolah mereka –Yosen, gaktau kepala sekolahnya lagi kenapa tiba-tiba ngusulin buat ngadain acara pameran besar-besaran dan sekarang mereka lagi mempersiapkannya._

_Klub basket juga ikut pameran itu. Mereka di suruh memajang piala-pialanya, contoh-contoh baju basketnya, jersey(?) nya, bolanya, potongan ringnya(?) dan barang-barang lain yang menyangkut klub basketnya(?)_

_Yang ada di ruangan itu sekarang baru ada Himuro yang sedang mengatur seragam basket, Murasakibara yang sedang menghias ruangan, dan Wei Liu yang lagi ngatur piala-piala mereka._

_Yang kelas tiganya –Okamura sama Fukui belum datang. Mereka kelas tiga, mungkin lagi ngebahas apa dulu gitu /apasih_

_Tiba-tiba ada suara orang lari gak tenang(?) ke arah mereka bertiga –di ikuti dengan lantai yang sedikit bergetar (sampai-sampai bumi pun bergetar… /hah?)_

_Muncul'lah Okamura yang habis lari-lari buru-buru di hadapan ketiga orang itu_

"_SORI!, TADI SI GURUNYA LAMA BANGET NGOMONGNYA!, AKU BISA BANTU APAAN?!"_

_Suaranya tiba-tiba menggelegar kenceng banget persis gorilla yang lagi ngamuk, kayaknya tadi Okamura yang lari-lari sampe bumi gonjang-ganjing(?)_

_Gak heran._

_Jadi, Okamura ini, dia antusias banget sama acara pameran ini. Dia beranggapan kalau di acara pameran ini bisa bikin dia jadi di terkenal di kalangan cewek-cewek –dia ngarep jadi punya pacar gitu ceritanya._

_Okamura masih ngos-ngosan. Yang tiga orang masih diem, kaget tiba-tiba ada makhluk mirip gorilla dateng /salah_

"_osh!" sekarang baru Fukui yang dateng. Dia tenang-tenang aja jalannya. Gak kayak Okamura yang langsung ngebut. Baru tiga orang yang lainnya sadar lagi(?)_

"_ah, senpai…", kata Himuro_

"_yo… udah sampe mana?, ato udah selesai?, ada yang perlu di bantu lagi?" Tanya Fukui santai sambil liat-liat hasil kerjaan kouhainya_

"_udah selesai kok, tenang aja…~" jawab Wei Liu_

"_selesai~~ ah, aku mau beli makanan dulu…" Murasakibara langsung ngabur ke kantin._

.

.

.

* * *

"HATCHIM!"

Rika tiba-tiba di kagetin sama suara yang kenceng banget. Bikin Rika jadi bangun. Masih setengah sadar. Nyari asal suaranya. Nengok ke arah kiri

"ng..?, siapa..?" *masih setengah sadar*

Temen yang di sebelah Rikanya sih ngejawab, tapi gara-gara masih belum 'on', Rika Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja kayak ngerti, padahal jawabannnya gak kedengeran sama sekali(?)

"hm…" balik lagi keposisi –lanjut tidur

* * *

.

.

.

_Enta kenapa, pokoknya sekarang sudah pas acara pamerannya._

_Di ruangan tempat pameran anak klub basket ramai sama para pengunjung, ada yang Cuma keliling-keliling liat-liat sana-sini /halah_

_Ada juga yang lagi ngobrol nanya-nanya sama anak basketnya. Mungkin kelihatannya mereka lagi nanya, padahal sebenernya mereka lagi pdkt._

_Dan, orang yang paling semangat, sekarang malah paling murung._

"_ih, jangan liat-liat ke sebelah situ, serem ada penunggunya…" *nunjuk ke bagian yang ada 'gorilla'nya_

_Seketika aura gelap (baca:aura pundung) memenuhi ruangan. Semua yang ada di ruangan langsung bergidik…_

_Dan tiba-tiba mereka semua memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan itu._

_Sisanya yang ada tinggal anggota-anggota Yosen, dan mereka langsung marahin penyebab pengunjung pada kabur._

"_Okamura!, kamu sih kayak gitu!, jadinya pada pergi semua kan?!"_

_Okamura yang udah pundung jadi makin pundung lagi_

"_gorilla –chin…, pengunjungnya pada ilang…" *Okamura jadi tertuduh*_

_Tanpa mengeluarkan suara lagi, Okamura tiba-tiba pergi keluar dari ruangan. *pundung to the max*_

_._

_._

_Beberapa lama kemudian –setelah udah lumayan bangkit dari pundungnya, Okamura memutuskan balik lagi ke tempat pameran klub basket. Ternyata, bisa terlihat dari jauh, ruangan itu penuh sama cewek-cewek._

_Okamura langsung semangat, mempercepat langkahnya. Pengen berburu(?) cewek._

_Pas udah nyampe, Okamura langsung pasang senyum ter bagusnya (baca: ter serem)nya. Entah kenapa, perempuan-perempuan yang ada di situ langsung ngeliat dan langsung pasang muka makhluk-apa-itu-serem-banget?!_

_Dan dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, ruangan itu udah kosong lagi. Mereka semua kabur ketakutan…_

_Jadi, intinya, semua orang bisa pergi Cuma gara-gara ngeliat Okamura (titik)_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"hmn…"

Rika pelan-pelan sadar gara-gara tiba-tiba da yang nyenggol mejanya. Rika membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ngumpulin nyawa. Ngedip-ngedip(?), pasang kacamata, baru nyawanya balik lagi.

Waktuya masih belom abis ternyata…

Rika nengok ke sebelah kanan, temennya Rika senyam-senyum, terus nanya "udah tidurnya..?" ya Rika ngangguk aja.

Perhatiin sekeliing, liat-liat keadaan. Sampe temen Rika yang di belakang manggil

"tadi kamu enak banget tidurnya"

*psshhh*

"e-emangnya tadi keliatan banget ya?, tidurnya?"

"ya-iyalah!, tadi kamu tau gak? ada guru yang masuk?"

"wah iya gitu?, gak tau…"

"iya…, tadi si bapaknya ngeliatin kamu, sambil nunjuk-nunjukterus nanya-nanya 'ini tidur?'"

"HEE?!" *Rika syok, malu setengah mati*

.

.

.

**TBC or Fin~(?)**

**.**

**.**

**Khu khu…~~**

**ini garing banget, beneran… gomenkan… *ojigi***

**Rika lupaaa, abisnya ini nistanya di dalem mimpi -_- Rika buntu(?)**

**Yang PKN jawabannya B XD~~ *tepuk tangan buat yang bener~~**

**Teruss, m****akasih ****makasih lagii~ **** yang udah nge fav, follow, sama review, Rika ****makin ****menggila(?) /****jogetdiatap /salahlagi**

**Besok, antara TIK sama IPA~ *mo yang mana?._.a**

**.**

**Ini jawabannya apa anak-anak?~ ****/just for fun!/**

**.**

**Follow? Fav? Pm? REVIEW? Di terima dengan senang hati ;)**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please ;)**


	4. TIK

**Khu khu…~~**

**Hanya sekumpulan lamunan nista author pas nunggu jam ujian selesai, satu hari 2 pelajaran, tapi ini sehari satu pelajaran aja yaa~**

**INI AUTHORFIC [Rika masuk jadi OCnya]!**

**Kalo gasuka, GA USAH BACA. Tp, semoga pada suka ya~~ hehe ;p**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, bukan punya saya. Tapi yang lain dari anak2 kurobasnya punya Rika._.v**

**Warn:,Abal, capruk, absurd, rada typo, mungkin rada OOC, sedikit gak nyambung, HUMOR GAGAL._.v**

**.**

**Met baca minna~~ B)**

* * *

Hari ini yang ngawasnya ada dua orang, ibu guru dua-duanya, dan dari tadi mereka kerjaanya ngobrol terus

* * *

**SCHOOL EXAM?!**

**.**

**.**

**(4/5)**

**KISEKI NO SEDAI group**

**.**

**Mata Pelajaran:**

**TIK**

**Tanggal Ujian:**

**Kamis, 4 April 20XX**

**Based From:**

Internet pada awalnya disebut…

A. Intranet

B. Network

C. Arphanet

D. Computer Network

* * *

.

.

.

Walaupun jam ujiannya belum habis, tapi di ruang satu sedikit ramai. Dan itu gak di tegur sama gurunya, gara-gara gurunya juga ngobrol berdua terus. Gak merhatiin siswanya. Paling juga cuman ngomong

"suaranya dikecilin" ato engga, "jangan terlalu ribut"

Enaak, gitu rasanya, ada gurunya, tapi kalo ngobrol gak di marahin, padahal lagi ujian…

Gara-gara mereka sibuk sendiri, Rika jadi ikut-ikutan sibuk sendiri.

Mungkin gara-gara ketularan sama anime sebelah(?) –Rika bongkar-bongkar tempat pensilnya, ngeluarin semua pensil, pulpen, penghapus, serutan pensil, isi pensil mekanik (dkk). Terus si pensil sama pulpennya di susun.

Rika Cuma punya pulpen tiga, harusnya ada empat, jadi Rika balik badan minjem ke meja belakang

"oi, minjem pulpen satu…"

"buat apa ai kamu…?"

Rika nunjukin hasil (setengah) kerjanya ke temennya itu

"kamu tuh napain sih, aneh…"

*tanpa di ketahui sebenernya ada pisau nancep di kokoro ini…*

Setelah 'susunan' pensil sama pulpennya jadi, Rika senyam-senyum puas sambil tepuk tangan sendiri. Ternyata, yang di sebelah kiri Rika, lagi ngeliatin Rika dengan tatapan _ni-anak-kenapa-sih_, dan Rika Cuma ngebales si temennya itu senyam-senyum.

Berfikir 'sayang, udah bagus-bagus di bikin mesti di ancurin sekarang', jadinya hasil karya itu di diemin aja –dan Rika mulai dengan sesuatu yang mulai jadi kebiasaanya sekarang.

'nistain anak-anak Kurobas' *ohohohohh –ketawanista*

Daan, Rika mulai menggila lagi

* * *

.

.

.

_*beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu…*_

'_koaak… koaak…' *BGM suara burung*_

_Pada zaman dahulu kala…_

_Tinggallah sekelompok manusia purba yang hidup di sebuah gua yang gelap. Mereka sedang tidak ingin keluar dari 'rumah'nya barang satu langkahpun hari ini –dan mereka memutuskan untuk duduk membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan membicarakan temani oleh beberapa api obor yang menyala tenang._

"_hei… kira-kira apa ada sesuatu yang kalian inginkan -ssu..?" tanya pemuda purba bersurai kuning_

"_aku ingin sesuatu yang bernama 'vanilla milkshake', walaupun aku tidak tahu apa itu" jawab pemuda purba lain bersurai biru muda_

"_aku ingin mencari seuatu yang bisa memprediksikan nasibku dengan akurat -nodayo" kata pemuda hijau lumut_

"_aku ingin membeli obat mata untuk mataku yang tiba-tiba berubah warna seperti ini" kata seseorang paling pendek (kedua) bersurai merah yang sebenarnya merupakan ketua di gua itu._

"_aku ingin makanan~" jawab malas si ungu yang paling gondrong_

"_aku ingin melihat dada wanita…~" oke, jawab paling ngaco dari seseorang yang hampir gak keliatan –karena gua itu sudah gelap, di tambah lagi si orangnya juga gelap. Jadi gelap+gelap=makin gelap /apasih._

_Mereka semua terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba semuanya bersuara serempak_

"_tapi males keluarrrrr! –ssu/-nodayo" walaupun kalimatnya sama,tapi mereka tetep stay cool dengan gayanya masing-masing._

"_hem… ,gimana caranya ya..?, biar bisa dapetin semua itu tanpa harus keluar..?"_

_._

_Gara-gara biasanya gak pernah mikir sekarang jadi kebanyakan mikir,otak mereka jadi pada ngebul. Sampai Murasakibara berdiri mau pergi ke dapur cari makanan. Yang lainnya di tinggalin aja dengan masih banyak asap di atas kepala._

_Beberapa lama kemudian, si ungu baru balik ke lingkaran tempat yang lainnya. Tapi dia bawa barang lain selain makanan._

"_minna –chin…, aku menemukan sesuatu…"_

_Katanya sambil menunjukkan barang yang di temukannya –yaitu adalah sebuah tas._

_Sebagai ketua di antara yang lainnya, Akashi mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka tas itu terlebih mereka semua ter tegun melihat isi tas tersebut._

"_apa… itu..?" *muka yang bener-bener gak tau itu apaan*_

_Beberapa jam berlalu dan mereka semua masih memperhatikan benda 'itu' dengan curiga. Ingat, mereka orang purba. Aomine kesal dengan keseriusan yang ada –soalnya, di antara yang lain,Cuma dia yang gak pernah bisa seirus._

_Akhirnya Aomine mengambil benda tersebut dan membukanya dengan tidak sabaran. Setengah dari bendaitu datar dan gelap. Dan setengah bagian lainnya terdapat banyak sesuatu yang seperti tombol._

_Di antara banyak tombol tersebut ada satu yang beda warna. Jadi Aomine memutuskan buat mencet yang beda warna sendiri itu._

_1 detik, 2 detik… *semua deg-degan*_

_Tiba-tiba setegah bagian dari benda itu kaget. Nyalanya terang banget. Dan mereka masih gak tau itu benda apa'an_

_Benda-macam-apa-ini?! –mungkin begitu arti dari air muka mereka._

_Mereka diam. Memerhatikan bagian yang menyala itu. Di situ ada sesuatu yang jalan-jalan. ada berbagai warna yang muncul –dan tiba-tiba ada suaranya sedikit_

'_benda ini hebat…'_

'_benda ajaib…'_

'_apa barang ini jatuh dari kantong doraemon yang bolong?!'_

'_benda bodoh…'(?)_

'_benda ini harus bisa aku kuasai'_

'_ah, bukan makanan ya..?'_

_Dan yang ada di dalam layar itu tidak bergerak lagi. Isinya tidak bergerak kaget. Jangan-jangan baru sekali dipegang sama Aomine langung jadi rusak?!_

_Kuroko kepo, dan akhirnya dia maju dan mencoba menekan beberapa tombol yang ada di sana. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bisa jadi ada kotak bertulisan 'search' di situ._

_Kuroko mengklik kotak panjang yang ada di dekat tulisan itu dan mulai mengetik –mengeja kata vanilla milkshake' terakhir ia mengklik tulisan 'search'_

_Mereka memang manusia purba. Tapi mungkin otak mereka isinya ada beberapa yang enggak purba(?). mereka menunggu, dan ada yang makan, ada yang pura-pura gak merhatiin, ada yang keringat dingin._

_Muncullah, sederetan tulisan._

_Mereka berusaha susah payah membaca huruf-huruf tersebut. Kuroko yang paling cepat menyadari, di situ ada tulisan, _

_Bisa order vanilla milkshake di mana saja kami antar_

_Buru-buru Kuroko mengklik tulisan itu dan menunggu –dan muncul Tulsan berwarna merah _

_LOKASI DI LUAR JANGKAUAN_

_Dan Kuroko pun pundung, gara-gara di PHP'in sama benda asing._

_Dan mereka masih gak tau itu benda apaan_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Gara-gara keasyikan ngayal, sesuatu yang udah Rika susun itu kesenggol dan, jatuh dan berantakan.

'yaah…'

Temen Rika yang di sebelahnya Cuma ngetawain Rika

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or Fin..~(?)**

**.**

**.**

**Khu khu…~~**

**Ini jauh lebih garing dari yang kemarin… hueee /nangisdipojokan/ padahal udah dua terakhir, tapi fic ini jadi makin garing gara-gara Rika sudah terlalu menggila /ngomongapasihlo/**

**Dan tau gaak?!, tadi USnya terakhir! WAHAHAHAH! Dan besok fic ini chapter terakhir! OHOHOHOHOH! Dan, fic ini makin lama makin pendek aja deh... Dan tadi Rika lagi ngetik ini ketiduran tengah jalan… -_-**

**Btw, benda apakah 'itu'…? Hayoo~ pastipada gak tau /soktau**

**Besok yang terakhir! IPS! *semoga kagak garing deh***

**.**

**Ini jawabannya apa minna?, gak ada cluenya~~ wakakakakk XD /just for fun!/**

**.**

**Follow? Fav? Pm? REVIEW? Di terima dengan senang hati ;)**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please ;)**


	5. IPS

**Khu khu…~~**

**Hanya sekumpulan lamunan nista author pas nunggu jam ujian selesai, satu hari 2 pelajaran, tapi ini sehari satu pelajaran aja yaa~**

**INI AUTHORFIC [Rika masuk jadi OCnya]!**

**Kalo gasuka, GA USAH BACA. Tp, semoga pada suka ya~~ hehe ;p**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, bukan punya saya. Tapi yang lain dari anak2 kurobasnya punya Rika._.v**

**Warn:,Abal, capruk, absurd, rada typo, mungkin rada OOC, sedikit gak nyambung, HUMOR GAGAL._.v**

**.**

**Met baca minna~~ B)**

* * *

Hari ini hari terakhir ujian! TERAKHIR! UWOOOO!

* * *

**SCHOOL EXAM?!**

**.**

**.**

**(5/5)**

**TOUOU GROUP & SEIRIN GROUP**

**.**

**Mata Pelajaran:**

**IPS**

**Tanggal Ujian:**

**5 April 20XX**

**Based From:**

Simpanan yang dilakukan menurut syarat tertentu yang dapat di tarik dengan cek atau alat yang dapat dipersamakan dengan cek disebut dengan…

A. Deposito Berjangka

B. Surat Berharga

C. Tabungan

D. Kredit

**.**

Anggota DPR hasil pemilu 1955 yang menjabat sebagai anggota MPRS berjumlah…

A. 600 orang

B. 500 orang

C. 275 orang

D. 361 orang

* * *

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Rika ulangin, 'hari ini terakhir ujian!' /merdeka baget rasanya

Emang sih, hari ini terakhir, tapi parahnya, Rika malah belom hafal kisi-kisinya. Padahal isi ujiannya semuanya ada di kisi-kisi. Kenapa..?

Gara-gara tadi malem Rika malah ngetik… (-_-v), jadinya kisi-kisinya Cuma sempet di baca sekali. Paginya, Rika sempet baca sekali lagi sih di angkot, tapi Cuma dibaca di dalem hati, padahal biar Rika bisa cepet hafal itu harus di baca kenceng-kenceng. Ditambah lagi, Rika sampai di sekolahnya mepet, jadi gak bisa di baca ulang lagi.

Pas udah selesai ngisi nama di ljk, Rika buka soalnya pelan-pelan. Di baca satu-satu, yang tau jawabannya di tandain dulu di ljknya –yang lupa jawabannya di lewat dulu. Dan ternyata pas sampai di soal nomer 50, diliat kertas ljknya, yang masih kosong itu setengahnya.

*geez*

'Padahal semua jawabannya ada di kisi-kisi! Argh, padahal ini yang terakhir!' –di tambah lagi, pas di mejanya Rika itu gak ada lokernya, jadi gak bisa naruh kertas di situ /eh

Rika kebingungan, nengok kanan kiri, tapi yang di sebelah itu beda paket soalnya. Jadi, Rika nengok ke 'harapan' Rika.

'Misaaaaa..!'

Rika niat manggil-manggil, tapi Misanya tetep 'serius' ngerjain ujiannya, dan enggak ngeliat-liat ke arah Rika. Orang yang duduk didepannya Misa tau, kalo Rika lagi berusaha manggil Misa, tapi Misanya gak nyadar sama sekali, dan dia bukannya ngebantuin malah ngetawain Rika *jleb*

Akhirnya Rika nyerah buat manggil Misa –daripada di ketawain terus -_-

Rika balik lagi memerhatikan soal-soal yang belum di jawab tiba-tiba, -bukannya jawabannya yang muncul di kepala Rika, tapi malah nistaan yang muncul. 'arrgh, nistaannya munculnya nanti aja pas udah selesai!, jawaban mana, jawaban…' *kata si 'Rika yang nyari jawaban' ke arah 'Rika sang penista'* /apasih

Niat ngusir si 'Rika penista', tapi jadinya malah 'dia' makin menggila

* * *

.

.

.

"_Serahkan dia kalau kau ingin 'ini' kembali!"_

_Teriak seorang laki-laki berjas hitam lengkap dengan topi hitam dan pistol di tangan kanannya. Moncong(?) pistol itu di arahkan ke 'sesuatu' yang ada di tangan kirinya._

"_Tidak!, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya!"_

_Teriak balik seorang laki-laki lain yang berada di depan si laki-laki berjas._

"_hoo, begitu rupanya ya..., hmm..?"_

_Jawab balik laki-laki sipit berjas itu sambil melepaskan pengaman pistolnya *clek* laki-laki bermarga Imayoshi itu menyeringai, dia adalah salah satu orang dari beberapa mafia yang paling di hormati di kampungnya_

_Mata lelaki lain di depannya itu membelalak mendengar suara itu –Aomine Daiki. Dan ia sedang memegang 'sesuatu' di tangannnya –'sesuatu' yang membuat keberadaan dirinya dan 'sesuatu' miliknya terancam keselamatannya._

_Ia sedang berurusan dengan seorang mafia, ini tidak main-main, masalah mati dan hidup /kebalik_

"_Tidak!, sampai kapanpun TIDAK!"_

_Aomine tetap berikeras dengan pendiriannya._

"_hoo, baiklah kalau itu maumu…"_

_Imayoshi memperlebar seringaiannya dan sedikit membuka matanya, dan menekan jarinya pada pelat-_

"_Oii, kalian!, jangan main-main terus!" *Susa*_

"_su-sumimasen!, tapi kita di suruh latihan! Su-sumimasen!" *Sakurai –salah, jamur*_

"_Ahomine!, cepat kembalikan kacamata Imayoshi!, dan Imayoshi!, kembalikan pistol mainan itu!, anak yang kau pinjami itu mengadu ke ibunya tahu!" *Wakamatsu ubanan/bukan*_

_Aomine dan Imayoshi terdiam di tempat, mereka menghentikan dramanya dan melihat ke arah tiga anggota tim lainnya_

"_haha, kau dengar sendirikan Ahomine, cepet kembalikan kacamataku!" *Imayohi ngerasa menang*_

"_Tapi kembaliin dulu majalahnya!"_

"_gak! wek"_

"_Teme!" Aomine lari ke arah Imayoshi, Imayoshi kabur dari Aomine_

"_KALIAN!, BERHENTI MAIN-MAIN!" *Wakamatsu ngambek*_

_Dua orang yang di ambekin(?) masih kejer-kejeran_

…

_*bruagh*_

_Kejer-kejeran tiba-tiba berhenti, Aomine (rada) cengo, semua pasang mata anggota yang laen langsung mengarah ke satu tempat._

"_i-itai…"_

_Imayoshi ketebrak ring basket –inget, Imayoshi gak pake kacamata, semua ketawa, dan harga dirinya pun tiba-tiba runtuh sekali kejeduk(?)_

.

.

.

* * *

Rika tiba-tiba sadar dari pikirannya. Ngeliat lagi ke arah lembar ljk nya, dan mulai ngisi yang kosong sedikit ngasal. Ternyata kalau pikirannya di seling nistaan dulu, bisa jadi inget jawaban beberapa soal ya… /teoridarimanatuh?!

Tapi ternyata tetep aja masih ada yang kosongnya. Rika akhirnya minta tolong(?) ke temen yang di belakangnya. Gara-gara peketnyabeda, jadi caranya Rika mundurin kursinya sedikit, terus pura-pura baca, tapi kertasnya di geserin lebih ke sebelah kiri, jadi yang di belakang bisa baca.

Setelah akhirnya semua soalnya kejawab, ternyata masih sisa sedikit waktu. Dan mulai lagi-

* * *

.

.

.

"_Seirin, berhitung!"_

_Perintah Riko. Mereka sedang ada latihan khusus di hutan, sekarang mereka sudah ada di tengah hutan dan akan mendirikan tenda. Sebelum mendirikan tenda, Riko ingin memastikan kalau semuanya masih lengkap keberadaannya._

_1 *Hyuuga*, 2 *Mitobe –dia pasang yanda peace, gak ngomong*, 3 *Koganei*, 4 *Izuki*, 5 *Kiyoshi*, 6-7-8 *trio kwek-kwek /bukan*, 9 *Kagami*, 10 *kuroko*_

"_10..?, bukannya tadi pas berangkat ada sebelas..?"_

_Eh..?_

"_ah, Kuroko mana Kuroko..?"_

_Kata Riko celingukan. Mereka semua celingukan nyari makhluk jarang keliatan ini. Mereka sudah (sedikit) biasa sama hal kayak gini, kalo gak ada satu, ato ilang satu, itu pasti Kuroko_

"_aku di sini" jawab singkat si surai biru._

"_ah, di situ kau rupanya, coba berhitung sekali lagi" kata Riko sekali lagi pas udah ngeliat Kuroko_

_1 *Hyuuga*, 2 *Mitobe –dia pasang yanda peace, gak ngomong*, 3 *Koganei*, 4 *Izuki*, 5 *Kiyoshi*, 6-7-8 *trio kwek-kwek /bukan lagi*, 9 *Kagami*, 10 *kuroko*, 11*kuroko*_

_Eh..?_

_Semua tiba-tiba diam._

"_ke-kenapa Ku-kurokonya ada dua..?!" Kagami teriak syok ketakutan_

_Kuroko yang ke-10 pun menjawab "aku sudah di sini dari pertama kali kalian berhitung, tapi kalian malah mencariku lagi"_

_Setelah Kuroko selesai menjawab, semuanya langsung menatap horror 'Kuroko' yang satunya lagi_

"_ja-jadi ka-kau siapa?!" kata Hyuuga sambil nunjuk-nunjuk yang tertuduh_

"_aku..?" Tanya 'Kuroko' sambil menjuk ke dirinya sendiri_

_Semua meneguk ludahnya masing-masing_

"_aku Kuroko…, bukankah memang selama ini ada dua Kuroko..?" Tanya balik si 'Kuroko' ini_

_Semua masih diam, tiba-tiba Kuroko (yang pertama) angkat bicara,_

"_ah.., dia itu nigou…" katanya dengan datar_

_Dan tiba-tiba nigou manusia itu pun berubahbentuk lagi jadi anjing "guk!"_

_Semuanya sweatdrop. Kuroko menggendong nigou dan anggota tim Seirin yang lainnya menatap horror ke Kuroko._

_Setelah beberapa detik, mereka semua berganti menatap horror ke Riko_

"_ke-kenapa ngeliat aku kayak gitu?!"_

"_oi, Riko..," Kiyoshi menjawab " jadi orang yang ke sebelas itu siapa..?"_

_Semuanya jadi jawdrop…,_

* * *

.

.

.

"sok kumpulin, soalnya di oper ke depan"

Rika yang lagi asik-asik ngayal terhenti. Ngambil soal dari belakang, ngasih ljk ke guru.

.

"beri salam!"

Guru pengawasnya pergi, terus semuanya ngehela nafas lega "huwaa, akhirnya, usnya selesai!"

"Rik, beli makanan dulu ya"

"yo~"

Rika ngeberesin tasnya, lupa mau ngelanjutin ngayalnya

"Rik, buruan..!"

"iya-iya~~"

Dan Rika pun keluar dari kelas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin~**

**.**

**.**

**Khu khu…~~**

**Wakakakakk, INI APAAAAA?! kenapa jadi malah gosong(udah gak garing) sama jadi horror gini yak? /ditimpukduit /salah**

**Jadi, tadinya Cuma mau dibikin satu cerita, tapi jadinya pendek (udah gitu garing lagi), terus,jadinya Rika tambain 1 cerita lagi, tapi kenapa jadinya jadi horror gini -_- **

**Gomenkan chapter kalo terakhir ini (kurang) memuaskan… *nunduk sampe kena tanah***

**Tapi, AKHIRNYA TAMAT JUGAAAA *balik dari terkepurukan(?)***

**Makasih yaa~, yang udah mau ngikutin fic ini (fav, follow, silent readers) dari awal ampe akhir inii, padahal isinya garing semua gini, Rika terharu /beneran, *kasih permen ngutang(?) satu-satu***

**Daan, buat yang habis US (termasuk Rika) semoga nilai USnya bagus-bagus! XD XD**

**Btw, jadi, yang ke'sebelas itu siapa..?._.a**

**Jawaban yang TIK…, C! yang bener..? *kasih coklat***

**.**

**Ini jawabannya..?, 2 soal yaa~ /Just for Fun!/**

**.**

**Oia, kira-kira ini bakal ada sequelnya gak ya..? yang pas UN… /gak**

**.**

**Follow? Fav? Pm? REVIEW? Di terima dengan senang hati ;)**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please ;)**


End file.
